


Twin

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from America after 6 years, Asami Ryuichi's twin brother meets Akihito... and its consequences.<br/>(Written from Asami's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin

 

_Viewfinder_ and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

  
**Pairing :** Asami x Takaba

**Characters:** Asami Ryuichi; Takaba Akihito; Asami Ryuji (OC)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning :** Unbetaed / OC death  
 

_ ~~~~~ _

   
Three months ago, Ryuji came back from America…  
   
 _Fairly annoyed by the way his sons were acting, always competing on every little thing, our father found a way to put an end to this useless rivalry between his two only heirs and he let us know, on the day of our 21 st birthday, that I would be the next head to the Japanese branch of our organization and Ryuji, the next head of the American branch. Then, we both knew where we were standing and never acted like rivals anymore. Father’s words were law for the both of us. And even after his death, six years ago, we followed his rules and took the path he had chosen for us._  
   
 _After moving out to America, Ryuji had found himself a very good reason to stay for good overseas. I have to admit, I had never seen such a beauty before and she was more than just a beauty. She was strong but kind at the same time and a very clever woman to top it all. She reminded me of Mother. Seeing her on pictures was not enough for Mother. She wanted so badly to meet her at least once before they get married. So, Ryuiji came back home only once and for such a short period that, if it were not for this picture of us, he standing and me sitting next to Mother, that his beautiful fiancée took,  I could believe he never came back at all in six years._  
   
 _So, Ryuji did not become the head of the Japanese branch as he had expected it when we were just teenagers, but he was more than satisfied to be the leader over there after finding his woman. Two years ago, she passed away in a car crash. Mother and I flew immediately to America. At times like these, family is all there is for men like us. Blood is the strongest bond in this world of ours, the only one we can never deny and can always rely on. That is what Father taught us. Even money cannot be more important than the Asami’s blood in our veins. I returned home soon after the burial but Mother stayed with her second son for a while. It was quite a strange feeling to see Ryuji so down though he was trying hard to pretend he was fine, he could not fool me or Mother._  
   
 _Back then I was unable to understand how losing the one you chose could affect a strong man like him. Back then I had no special person in my life. I had plenty of partners. Gender was not an issue with me as long as they were attractive enough I could have pleasure. And I made sure to give them some too. Not because I cared for them, but because this is what a real man has to be able to do for his partners. That is what Father explained to me when he took me for the first time to a beautiful prostitute, who was working in one of his clubs. He had paid her and kept paying her well to make sure she would not show me any sign of pleasure unless I would be very good while having sex with her. Strangely enough, though there were hundreds of girls working for him, Father let the same one be our first for Ryuji and me. When I was finally good enough to please any partner, I came to her one last time and we talked a bit. She could not help but compare how Ryuji and I were with her. I did not find it strange, because this was what everybody was doing since we were born._  
   
 _According to her, I was the rough type of lover but was skilled enough now to make it good for the other too. But she added that maybe I could consider to be a bit more like Ryuji, who was the ‘gentle type of lover’. It was not that I did not want to be a gentle lover, but I did not see any reason to be one. Sex was for release and as long as both partners felt pleasure in the act, why should I care about how they would feel afterwards, when I did not need them anymore._  
   
I am not sure why all those long forgotten memories come back to me these days. It is most probably because you chat happily and laugh with him while you never act like that with me. Or because whenever you talk about him, it is always to praise his kindness, his sense of humor or even his clothes. Maybe it is also because for quite two months now, when I come home early you are never there. Or is it because, last week, when I called you, he was the one picking up your phone. I do not care that Mother is so happy to have him at home again after all those years or that his first assistant, who stayed over there, is doing very well on his own. Business overseas is even better than it was some months ago. I, I cannot wait until he finally decides to fly back to America.  
   
Last Sunday, you mumbled in your sleep. I could not understand a lot of what you were ‘saying’ but one name I heard all too clearly…  
   
Tonight I watch you sleeping. I did not go easy on you after you asked me if I could give you Ryuji’s contact number in America, for you wanted to call him since he had to leave in a hurry and could not tell you goodbye. I thought this explanation would be enough. So why did you have to ask this and do it over and over again telling me you would not stop before I would give it to you? I just wanted to silence you like I usually do. My mouth on your lips, my body on yours and soon enough you would moan in pleasure and forget whatever you wanted to talk about. But tonight you fought back more than usual or should I say more than ever. My tongue still stings where you bit it hard and my right cheek is slightly sore from your punch.  
   
 _‘I will steal him from you, Ryuichi.  That way he will finally get the gentle lover he so wishes to have. When he compares you with me, you don’t seem to stand a chance. He won’t stay with a man like you for a long time. But don’t worry. I will take good care of him. It is true that when it comes to business you are better than me, but when it comes to love you suck-’_  
I did not let you say more Ryuji. I could care less of what you thought about me.  
   
A soft whisper escapes your lips and you roll to me in your sleep, reaching out to me with the same hand that punched me so hard some moments ago. When you manage to grip my waist you snuggle up to my chest. My hand reaches for your hair and caresses it softly. You smile then in your sleep, but I know this is me I am soothing when I do this. Would you love me if I were to become a gentler lover for you?  
   
It seems I let my guard down a little. While my hand is still caressing your hair I find you looking at me, as if you had been patiently waiting for me to come back from my thoughts. You open your perfect lips and start to talk, but I do not want you to say anything right now. So I slip my tongue in your open mouth and start to lick and suck yours the way I know you like it the most. I am not ready for another fight tonight. Though the always struggling and fighting you aroused me a lot when we started this relationship, I kinda got used to the more willing you that you were before Ryuji came and started to confuse you. You moan sweetly in our kiss, I love this sound. I feel your hand that was still on my back slide along my hip and reach for my hardened manhood. I break the kiss. You open your eyes to look at me with this innocent tenderness I have come to cherish, but it soon turns into a glint of heated desire as your hand is stroking harder on me. I have to be inside of you again. I let my eyes follow my hand while it redraws every curve of your body down to your crotch and just when I place myself in between your legs you call my name… shyly. So shyly that I cannot help but stop and look at you. ‘Could you be gentle this time?’ Even if I felt a bit guilty for being so rough with you before, I am unable to resist my urge to hold you again. But this simple question while your other hand caresses my face is enough to make me feel better. You are willing to accept me again. You do want me too…  
   
I smile.  
   
I slowly enter you and bend over you to capture your lips again and your small cries of delight, when I start to move inside you, die in my mouth. You lift your hips to help me reach deeper inside of you. Your nails are carving the proof of your pleasure in my shoulders and back. I want more than the muffled sounds, so I let my lips slide on your cheek and neck. Then nibble at your ear. You do not hold back anymore and allow our room to be filled with your sensual cries. I thrust faster in you. You arch your back and scream my name in ecstasy. Your name escapes my lips too, when my heat invades your deepest territory.  
   
I pulled out but you managed to make me stay on top of you and your legs come pressing on mine again. Your fingers run through my hair, tenderly messing it. I kiss your forehead, your cheek and then let my head rest in the hollow of your neck. ‘Ryuichi?’ You never called my first name before. I remain silent. ‘If I had to choose, I would choose you, you know.’ I close my eyes. I wonder just how much of the turmoil in me you have sensed.  
   
Tonight, as you, my sweet Akihito, surround me with your tenderness, sleep wins easily over me for the first time in the last three months. I will never tell you those three little words. You deserve more than words. I cannot let these common words become our words. I swear to become the man, who will be worth of you staying by his side for the rest of your life and I will find new words for you and what we share. As I make this promise to myself while sleeping in I think I heard you say ‘… ‘coz you are mine.’  
   
Tonight, a man with the same face as mine sleeps forever in the depth of the Tokyo Bay.  Forgive me Father, for I have found a stronger bond than blood in this world. The only one I will never deny. Forgive me Mother, for I have found my greatest treasure in this world. The only one I could sacrifice even your happiness for.  
   
 _The End._


End file.
